Pain Love
by Daiogyu
Summary: HAPPY BORNDAY URI KIM WOOSEOK AKA WOOSHIN (UP10TION)#visualwooshinday. Wooshin namja yang bersahabat dari kecil dengan Jinhoo, namja yang ia sukai diam-diam karena tidak mau hubungan persahabatan mereka terganggu, ia pun tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sehingga suatu saat, ada seseorang yang menyukai Wooshin. Bagaimana dengan Jinhoo? ONESHOOT! Wooshin x Jinhoo UP SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

Neighbor!

Cast :

Jinho

Wooshin

Other Cast :

UP10TION members.

 **Wooshin namja yang bersahabat dari kecil dengan Jinhoo, namja yang ia sukai diam-diam karena tidak mau hubungan persahabatan mereka terganggu, ia pun tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sehingga suatu saat, ada seseorang yang menyukai Wooshin. Bagaimana dengan Jinhoo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mau pulang bersama?" tawar Jinhoo, Wooshin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya ke arah Jinhoo yang sedang duduk dibangku depan sambil dengan posisi menghadapnya. "boleh.." jawab Wooshin sambil menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"kajja!" ajak Jinhoo beranjak dari kursinya melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

"ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Jinhoo setelah menyadari tangan kanan Wooshin memiliki lebam biru keunguan, Wooshin langsung menyembunyikan lengannya dari pandangan Jinhoo, "aniya.. gwenchana hanya tersenggol lemari kemarin" kata Wooshin, jujur saja sebenarnya Jinhoo tau kalau Wooshin berbohong tapi apa boleh buat lebih baik ia mengiyakan saja apa yang dikatakan Wooshin.

"cha.. kita sudah sampai, masuklah. Besok kita berangkat bersama ok?" Jinhoo mengusak kepala Wooshin usil. "ish! Rambutku... iya iya, kau juga cepatlah masuk. Lihat ibumu menunggu didepan pintu" Wooshin menunjuk ibu Jinhoo dengan dagunya. Jinhoo menatap ibunya kesal "seperti biasa, aku masih dianggap anak kecil olehnya haha, sampai jumpa"

Wooshin tersenyum kecil. "um! Sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

.

Tuk!'

Tuk!

Suara batu terlempar mengenai jendela Jinhoo. "nghh!" lenguh Jinhoo dalam tidurnya, sedikit terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan tetangganya pada kaca jendelanya.

Tuk!

"ishh!" Jinhoo langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela, perlahan Jinhoo membukanya dan menatap Wooshin yang sedang tersenyum lebar didepan jendela rumahnya. "ada apa?" tanya Jinhoo belum sepenuhnya sadar. Wooshin berhenti tersenyum dan menatap Jinhoo garang "Ya! Ini sudah hampir jam 7 dan kau baru saja bangun—tidak, jika saja aku tidak membangunkanmu mungkin kau tak akan bangun!"teriak Wooshin kesal.

Jinhoo langsung tersadar dari kantuknya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Wooshin "Mwo?! Jam 7?!" teriaknya panik, Jinhoo segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

"bersyukurlah kau hyung, kita tidak terlambat" sindir Wooshin, Jinhoo yang berada disebelahnya hanya menatap Wooshin miris. "mian.. kemarin aku tidur larut" Jinhoo merapihkan seragamnya yang agak berantakan, "kau tau? Kau sungguh jelek pagi ini hyung" kata Wooshin sambil membenarkan dasi yang digunakan Jinhoo.

Wooshin memperhatikan dagu Jinhoo gugup pasalnya wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Sedangkan Jinhoo bingung karena Wooshin terdiam sambil membenarkan dasi miliknya.

"Sudah selesaikan? Ayo masuk kelas" ajak Jinhoo menjitak kepala Wooshin sayang. "aish! Iya iya" Wooshin merutuki lamunan gilanya yang menghadiahkan jitakan sayang dari Jinhoo.

.

.

"cha anak-anak.. hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, perkenalkan dirimu" Kim seongsaenim mempersilahkan namja tinggi berambut blonde untuk perkenalkan diri. "annyeonghaseyo, Kuhn imnida." Katanya singkat. "Kuhn hasaeng, silahkan duduk disamping Wooshin. Wooshin angkat tanganmu" perintah Kim seongsanim, Wooshin yang diperintah segera mengangkat tangannya dengan ekpresi polos sedangkan Jinhoo menatap tidak suka murid baru yang sedang tersenyum menggoda ke arah Wooshin.

.

.

.

KRINGGG!

"Wooshin-ah.. bisa antarkan aku—"

"Wooshin-ah kau belum menyelesaikan laporan kelas akselerasimu, lebih baik kau selesaikan sekarang" Jinhoo memotong ucapan Kuhn sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Wooshin. "a-ah! Ne hyung... aku lupa, kalau begitu aku keruang kepala sekolah dulu" pamit Wooshin pada Jinhoo.

Selepas perginya Wooshin, Jinhoo keluar dari kelas diiringi tatapan heran dari Kuhn.

.

.

"ah.. oppa ini bekal makan siang untukmu" seorang yeoja dengan dandanan centil, bermakeup tebal tengah memberikan sekotak makanan untuk Jinhoo yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Wooshin dikantin yang telah selesai menyelasikan dokumennya dengan kepala sekolah.

"oh? Apa menu hari ini Yujin ah?" tanya Jinhoo sambil menerima kotak bekal yang diberikan yeoja bernama Yujin tadi "makanan kesukaan oppa, tonkatsu" jawab yujin dengan nada centilnya. "oh.. gomawo" ucap Jinhoo sembari mencomot tonkatsu dihadapannya. Yujin mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan Jinhoo dan Wooshin.

Wooshin menatap tidak suka makanan yang di makan Jinhoo,

"dapat bekal baru dari yeoja lagi, eh?" sindir Wooshin pelan.

"wae? Kau mau?" tanya Jinhoo sambil menyuapkan tonkatsu pada Wooshin. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka tonkatsu" Wooshin menepis pelan tangan Jinhoo.

"kau kenapa? Biasanya saat kita pergi jalan kau pasti minta dibelikan tonkatsu"

"i-itu! Hanya sedang tidak mood" jawab Wooshin cuek berusaha berbohong sambil memakan nasi kare-nya.

"arraso, kalau begitu aku makan sendiri" Jinhoo memilih mengalah daripada bertengkar dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

' _Yah gelar kami masih sahabat. Dan dia juga masih straight— agh! Aku bisa gila' batin Wooshin lirih._

.

.

"Wooshin-ah, kau umur berapa?" tanya Kuhn saat Wooshin baru saja duduk dibangkunya. "hn? Aku? Aku baru 16. Kenapa hyung?" tanya Wooshin bingung, Kuhn mengangguk pelan "tak apa, tadi aku bingung saat Jin-jin-jin ah siapa nam—"

"namanya Jinhoo hyung" potong Wooshin, Kuhn menjentikan jarinya "ah! Itu dia Jinhoo. Bilang kau kelas akselerasikan? Ku kira kau seumuran denganku" jelas Kuhn.

Wooshin menatap Kuhn tak percaya "apa wajahku terlihat setua itu?" tanya Wooshin polos. "ani.. maksudku kukira kau seumuran denganku, bisa saja kau masih berwajah muda.. baby face maksudku" Kuhn menjelaskan dengan pelan takut menyakiti perasaan namja didepannya.

Wooshin menghela nafasnya lega. "huh! Ku kira aku setua itu hahaha"kata Wooshin sambil tertawa manis. Mendapatkan pemandangan imut dihadapannya Kuhn menjadi gemas dan mengelus pelan pipi Wooshin.

Jinhoo yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelasnya melihat dengan pandangan tidak suka pemandangan didepannya.

"duduklah ditempatmu, guru sudah datang" perintah Jinhoo dingin pada Kuhn. Yang diperintah langsung duduk diam ditempatnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan Wooshin.

.

.

"hyung! Hari ini aku pulang sendiri" Wooshin menatap Jinhoo polos, Jinhoo menatap balik Wooshin dengan heran "memang ada apa?"

"a-ano.. ituu..." Wooshin menunduk pasalnya ia tengah berbohong pada Jinhoo saat ini, ia memang tidak pernah berbohong. Apalagi pada Jinhoo, jadi skill berbohong sedikitpun ia tidak punya.

"cepat katakan..."

"Junghanhyungmenyuruhkumembantunyamengerjakantugas!" jawab Wooshin dengan satu tarikan nafas saja.

"ya?" Jinhoo menatap Wooshin lekat-lekat, "ucapkan pelan-pelan, pabo"

Wooshin menghela nafasnya berat "Junghan hyung menyuruhku membantunya mengerjakan tugas, hyung" ulang Wooshin kali ini dengan beberapa tarikan nafas.

"benarkah?" tanya Jinhoo memastikan. Pemuda mungil itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "kau bisa pulang sendiri? Atau mau ku tunggu?" tawarnya.

Wooshin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jinhoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "a-ani! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, hyung" tolak Wooshin.

Jinhoo mengernyitkan dahinya heran dengan tingkah Wooshin hari ini. "yasudah aku pulang dulu, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku" Jinhoo menepuk pundak Wooshin pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

Wooshin menatap kepergian Jinhoo dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia takut pulang. Ia tak mau bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia takut kejadian dua hari yang lalu dan yang kemarin terjadi lagi. Tidak.. ia tidak mau.

.

.

.

PLAKK!

"a-appa, m-mian!" tangis Wooshin pecah saat ayahnya menampar dirinya. "Kau! Ikut aku keluar!" bentak ayahnya sambil menarik lengan Wooshin keluar dari rumah ke halaman dirumahnya. "apa ini ha?!" bentak Ayahnya sambil mencengkram lengan Wooshin keras "a-appoo! Appa mian.. appa!" mohon Wooshin sambil menangis. Ayahnya melemparkan tumpukan foto dan majalah yang ada didalam kotak kecil ke tempat pembakaran yang memang ada dihalaman rumah Wooshin dan membakar kertas-kertas itu. Wooshin masih meringis menahan sakit yang ada dilengannya setelah membakar kertas-kertas itu ayah Wooshin melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Wooshin dan masuk kedalam rumah. Wooshin menatap kertas-kertas yang dibakar ayahnya pilu.

Jinhoo yang baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya, menatap Wooshin yang disiksa ayahnya tengah menangis. "Wooshin-ah!" panggil Jinhoo khawatir, Wooshin menatap Jinhoo kaget, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari masuk kerumahnya.

.

.

Tuk!

Tuk!

Tuk!

"Wooshin-ah" panggil Jinhoo sambil melempar batu digenggamannya ke arah kamar Wooshin. Tak lama kemudia Wooshin membuka jendela kamarnya dan menatap Jinhoo sedih. Jinhoo langsung mengangkat papan putihnya dengan tulisan spidol diatasnya

 _Kau tak apa?_

Wooshin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat tulisan yang di tulis Jinhoo, kemudia ia menulis dipapan putih yang dimilikinya.

 _Aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik._

Jinhoo memperhatikan Wooshin khawatir.

 _Mau bertemu?_

Tawar Jinhoo dalam tulisannya, Wooshin tersenyum kecil sambil menulis lagi.

 _Tentu.. ditempat biasa._

Jinhoo tersenyum lembut, ia menutup jendelanya dan beranjak keluar kamar menuju tempat yang biasanya ia dan Wooshin datangi.

.

.

.

"mau bercerita sekarang?" tawar Jinhoo sambil menyodorkan milo kaleng pada Wooshin. "terimakasih, hah.. ini cerita yang memalukan bagiku" ungkap Wooshin sambil membuka penutup kaleng milonya.

Jinhoo meneguk minumnya sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Wooshin, "wae? Ketahuan membaca majalah porno, eh?" goda Jinhoo. Wooshin meneguk milonya gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja selain pada Jinhoo.

Jinhoo terkekeh melihat tingkah Wooshin "kau tau? Dulu aku juga sering ketahuan membaca majalah porno di rumah, sampai suatu hari.. aku punya ide untuk membacanya dikamar mandi, dan setelah itu aku membungkusnya dengan plastik dan menaruhnya di tempat air closet" Jinhoo meneguk minumannya "dan kau tahu kelanjutannya?" tanya Jinhoo. Wooshin menatap Jinhoo polos "kau ketahuan" Jinhoo tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Wooshin dan mengangguk kecil "ya.. aku ketahuan karena saat ayahku menggunakan kamar mandi. Ia tidak bisa mem-flushnya." Wooshin tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Jinhoo.

Jinhoo mengusak kepala Wooshin lembut "untung kau bisa tertawa lagi." Wooshin langsung menunduk menutupi rona diwajahnya, bisa gawat jika Jinhoo tau.

*So dangerous! Ooh nananananana baby ooh nanana—*

Jinhoo mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi "yoboseo?"

" _Jinhoo-ah! Kogyeol mengajak kau makan-makan bersama untuk merayakan pesta kemenangan basket tim kita minggu lalu, kau mau ikut?"_ tawar namja diseberang sana.

"oh tentu" Jinhoo menatap Wooshin sebentar lalu fokus kepada sambungan teleponnya lagi "bagaimana jika aku mengajak temanku?"lanjut Jinhoo.

" _tentu.. setidaknya ia masih satu sekolah dengan kita, tidak?"_

"ya iya masih satu sekolah dan satu kelas denganku"

" _yasudah cepatlah"_

"arraseo tiang! Jangan menyuruhku!"

" _makanya jangan terlambat! Bibir tebal!"_

"dasar tiang kurang aj— ya! Ya! Wei sialan" umpat Jinhoo saat tiang bernama Wei mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Jinhoo langsung berdiri dan menarik lengan Wooshin "ayo ikut" Wooshin yang ditarik langsung kaget "m-mau kemanaa? Aku tidak mengenal teman-temanmu" tanya Wooshin cemas. "ada aku, tenang saja" jawab Jinhoo lembut.

.

.

.

"Oi! Wooshin-ah! Lama tak berjumpa" teriak Sunyoul saat melihat Jinhoo dan Wooshin memasuki area _Pool Cafe_ yang telah mereka sewa. "oh! Sunyoul-ah!"

Wooshin langsung mendekati Sunyoul dan dihadiahi rangkulan erat Sunyoul "ugh! Sunyoul-ah! Aku tak bisa bernapas" Wooshin berusaha menangkap oksigen yang berterbangan disekitarnya.

TUK!

"dia tidak bisa bernapas bodoh" Jinhoo mengetuk dahi Sunyoul agak keras

"Ish! Maafkan aku Wooshin-ah! Aku hanya rindu pada sahabat kecilku" kata Sunyoul sambil memasang tampang cemberut. "aniya.. gwenchana Sunyoul-ah" jawab Wooshin sambil tersenyum, "duduklah disini" kata Sunyoul sambil menepuk kursi sebelahnya yang kosong.

"yo! What's up Jinhoo hyung!" sapa namja berambut hitam dengan poni dihiasi dengan snapbacknya. "yo! Bitto-ah!" sapa Jinhoo balik sambil berpelukkan dengan namja bersuara berat didepannya. "bagaimana dengan Yujin? Masih setia mendekatimu?" goda Bitto pada Jinhoo yang tengah memutar bola matanya malas, " dia dan teman-temannya masih saja mendekatiku" jawab Jinhoo malas. "kalau kau mau jangan dihiraukan saja" saran Bitto. "hah.. kau tahu sendirikan apa yang dilakukan Yujin jika aku tidak menghiraukannya" Jinhoo meneguk beer yang teman-temannya pesan. Bitto menggangguk mengiyakan "yeoja memang menyeramkan"

"setidaknya pacarku tidak semenyeramkan fansmu, hyung" sahut Kogyeol.

"pacarmu namja atau yeoja sih?" sindir Gyujin.

"namja.. hehe" Kogyeol meringis canggung, "heh? Siapa?" tanya Wei penasaran. Kogyeol menatap Jinhoo, Bitto, Gyujin,Wei, Sunyoul dan Wooshin bergantian yang memang sedang duduk dimeja yang sama dengan mereka. Kogyeol menunjuk meja disebelah dengan dagunya "namja yang sedang duduk bersama Hwanhee disana. Itu namjaching—"

Wooshin tersedak lemon teanya sendiri "uhuk.. uhuk!" Wooshin terbatuk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tisu. "Xiao maksudmu?" tanya Sunyoul tak percaya. Kogyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan Jinhoo dan Wei sedang membantu Wooshin yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Xiao.. adik Wooshin kan?" tanya Jinhoo pada Kogyeol, mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jinhoo, Kogyeol menolehkan pandangannya pada Wooshin "Kau hyungnya Xiao?" tanya Kogyeol gugup, yang ditanya masih terbatuk kecil sambil mengangguk. "uhuk.. kau berpacaran dengan Xiao? Sejak kapan?" tanya Wooshin.

"3 bulan yang lalu"

"uhuk!" Wooshin terbatuk (lagi)

' _bukan hanya aku yang seperti ini! Tapi kenapa hanya aku!?... appa tak adil'_ batin Wooshin kesal. "ada apa?" tanya Kogyeol aneh dengan Wooshin yang terbatuk-batuk, "aniya gwenchana" jawab Wooshin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jinhoo memperhatikan Wooshin yang sedang berbicara dengan Kogyeol. "bosann~ ada yang mau bermain truth or dare?" ajak Hwanhee, "aku mau!" jawab Xiao excited.

Gyujin menarik meja yang ditempati Hwanhee dan Xiao menjadi satu dengan mereka "jadikan satu saja, jadi tidak repot".

"oh! Wooshin hyung!" panggil Xiao saat sadar hyungnya juga ada ditempat yang sama dengan dirinya, "oh.. Xiao-ah" sapa Wooshin pada adiknya. "ini pakai botol beer yang tadi saja" Wei menyodorkan botolnya pada Sunyoul.

"oke aku mulai ya" kata Sunyoul sambil memutarkan botolnya.

Jinhoo Wooshin Xiao Hwanhee Kogyeol Gyujin Sunyoul Bitto ...

"Wei.. truth or dare?" tanya Kogyeol sambil tersenyum miring. Wei tersenyum canggung "aku pilih truth" Jinhoo langsung bertepuk tangan senang sambil terkekeh pelan, Gyujin membisikkan sesuatu pada Kogyeol yang disambut dengan jentikan jari tanda ide yang diberikan Gyujin adalah hal yang bagus.

"siapa pacarmu?" tanya Kogyeol

Wei membelalakan matanya, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal canggung sambil menatap salah satu namja mungil yang sedang menatapnya balik. "i-ituu.."

"ayo cepatlahh.." desak Gyujin tak sabaran

Wei menghela nafasnya berat "hah.. Sunyoul"

Dan sekali lagi Wooshin terbatuk entah kali ini karena apa, "Jeongmal?! Sunyoul hyung? Kenapa tak ceritaa? Sejak kapannnn?" tanya Hwanhee penasaran sambil menatap Sunyoul tajam. Sunyoul menunduk menutupi wajahnya. Bitto segera berdiri dan menarik Wei untuk duduk ditempat duduknya. Sunyoul makin menyembunyikan wajahnya saat tau Wei dipindahkan kesebelahnya.

"aduh manisnya" goda Gyujin yang ada disebelah Sunyoul. "diam kau" ancam Wei yang membuat Gyujin terkekeh.

"sudah ayo putar lagi"

Kogyeol memutar botolnya

Jinhoo Wooshin Xiao Hwanhee Kogyeol Gyujin Sunyoul Wei Bitto ...

"Jinhoo-ahhhh~" goda Gyujin. "jangan gunakan banmal padaku" kesal Jinhoo sambil menatap tajam Gyujin. "Truth or dare?" tanya Kogyeol.

Jinhoo terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab "truth", Wei tersenyum miring "berapa yeoja yang sudah One Night Stand bersamamu hyung?"

Jinhoo menatap Wei kesal "sudah kukatakan hanya dua" jawab Jinhoo asal. Wooshin menatap Jinhoo dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan, "bagaimana dengan Sunyun? Sua? Lalu Jena dan juga yeoja yang kau ceritakan saat di Busan kemarin siapa namanya?" tanya Wei bingung

"Monhyun" timpal Hwanhee.

"ah iya Monhyun!" sahut Wei, "ha.. arasso, ada 6. Sunyun,Sua,Jena, Monhyun, Najung dan Minhee" jawab Jinhoo sambil meminum habis birnya.

"oh! Oh! Oh.. dia marah" canda Wei melihat Jinhoo menegak habis birnya, Wooshin langsung mengambil bir yang ada dihadapannya juga dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Xiao menatap hyungnya heran, hyungnya sama sekali tidak menyukai bir. Bahkan dia masih dibawah umur untuk meminum bir. "Hyung.. gwenchana?" tanya Xiao khawatir pada hyungnya yang wajahnya terlihat mulai memerah itu.

Wooshin memejamkan matanya erat lalu membukanya lagi berusaha memfokuskan pandanganya pada Xiao yang sedang ada dihadapannya. "gwenchana Xiao-ah"

Wooshin menaruh kembali birnya ke atas meja, "Wooshin-ah giliranmu, truth or dare?" tanya Kogyeol tiba-tiba, Wooshin menatap botol yang ada diatas meja tengah mengarah kearahnya. "oh? Aku pilih truth"

Sunyoul mengangkat tangannya tanda ia ingin bertanya "biarkan aku yang memberikan pertanyaan untuk Wooshin" ijinnya pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Wooshin-ah! Apa ada orang yang kau suka saat ini?" tanya Sunyoul jahil. Wei menatap kekasihnya heran, kenapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya suka mengerjai orang seperti ini. Wooshin mengangguk pelan, Jinhoo memperhatikan apa yang dijawab Wooshin. "nugu?" tanya Xiao, Wooshin mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Xiao "bukankah kesempatan bertanya hanya satu kali?" tanya Wooshin, "ah kau benar, simpan pertanyaanmu Xiao" jawab Bitto membuat Xiao cemberut kesal.

.

.

Brukk!

"Wooshin-ah!"

Jinhoo langsung menghampiri Wooshin yang terjatuh dipinggir kolam, "Gyujin-ah! Tolong katakan pada Kogyeol aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Wooshin mabuk" Jinhoo meminta tolong pada Gyujin yang ada didepannya. "arraseo hyung" jawab Gyujin sambil membantu Jinhoo menggendong Wooshin dipunggungnya. "aku pulang dulu" pamitnya, "ya.. hati-hati dijalan hyung, sampai jumpa disekolah".

.

.

Jinhoo memasukkan Wooshin kedalam mobilnya dan memasangkannya seatbelt. "Jinhoo hyung~" igau Wooshin dalam tidurnya. Jinhoo tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidur Wooshin yang terlihat bagai malaikat kecil sekarang. "lebih baik kita pulang sekarang" kata Jinhoo sambil menutup pintu penumpang dan masuk kedalam mobilnya dari pintu supir dan melajukan mobilnya menyelusuri jalan yang mulai sepi.

.

.

Tokk! Tokk!

"nug—"

"annyeong ahjumma, saya hendak mengantarkan Jinhoo yang tertidur saat acara tadi"

Ibu Wooshin langsung menopang anaknya dan menatap Jinhoo cemas "Jinhoo-ah, ahjumma mohon demi kebaikan Wooshin dan dirimu. Tolong jauhi Wooshin" pinta ibu Wooshin.

"tapi, kena—"

"ya! Kenapa kau disini?! Keluar dari rumahku!" bentak Ayah Wooshin pada Jinhoo yang tak tahu apa masalah yang terjadi. "Engh.." Wooshin melenguh saat mendengar bentakan ayahnya. "a-appa" Wooshin terbelalak saat melihat Jinhoo berada di depan appanya. "Kenapa? Kau mau appa memberitahukan padanya?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada marah yang kentara di setiap perkataannya. Wooshin menggeleng sambil memasang wajah memohon "Kumohon jangan ayah" pinta Wooshin sambil melepas genggaman ibunya pada lengannya.

"Samcheon, jangan sakiti Wooshin" pinta Jinhoo tegas, "Cih... sebaiknya kau jauhi Wooshin, gara-gara kau dia seperti ini. Kau pembawa sial baginya!" Jinhoo menatap Ayah Wooshin kaget. "karenaku?" Jinhoo menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Wooshin yang tengah menatap ayahnya takut. "baik, aku akan menjauhi Wooshin" kata Jinhoo tegas "tapi! Jangan sakiti Wooshin lagi" lanjut Jinhoo menantang.

Ayah Jinhoo tersenyum merendahkan sambil mendecih "cih.. baik, jangan sampai kau mendekati Wooshin lagi, aku juga tidak akan menyakitinya lagi" Ayah Jinhoo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang tamu, sedangkan Wooshin menatap Jinhoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"aku pulang dulu. Besok kita bicarakan" Jinhoo langsung melangkah keluar dari rumah Wooshin untuk pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

Disekolah

.

.

"Wooshin-ah.."

"H-hyung"

"Gwenchana? Apa Samcheon memukulimu lagi semalam?" tanya Jinhoo cemas, Wooshin menggeleng pelan.

Jinhoo bernafas lega "Jadi luka lebam waktu itu—" Jinhoo tak melanjutkan omongannya saat melihat Wooshin menunduk sambil mengangguk.

"hanya karna majalah porno? Sehingga ibu dan ayahmu mengira aku yang mempengaruhimu?" Tanya Jinhoo menebak. Wooshin menundukkan wajahnya makin dalam bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Gwenchana, aku tidak akan menjauhimu kalau disekolah" Jinhoo mengelus kepala Wooshin lalu duduk dikursinya.

.

.

.

Dirumah.

.

"Jinhoo-ah! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" panggil eomma Jinhoo pada Jinhoo yang sedang dikamarnya "sebentar eomma! Aku masih berganti baju" jawab Jinhoo.

"arraseo, dia dibawah. Cepatlah jangan buat dia menunggu" ucap eomma Jinhoo lagi.

Jinhoo dengan segera menyelesaikan berganti bajunya dan segera turun kebawah untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Deg!

"K-kim ahjumma..." tubuh Jinhoo menegang saat melihat eomma Wooshin tengah duduk diruang tamu rumahnya sambil memangku kotak kecil.

"duduklah nak... ahjumma ingin berbicara"

Jinhoo menurutinya dengan duduk disebelah ahjumma dengan jarak agak menjauh. "bisakah kau menjauhi Wooshin? Kau tahu? ini bukan sekedar masalah biasa. Di dalam masalah ini kau juga ikut terlibat nak"

Jinhoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung tak mengerti alur apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kim ahjumma saat ini. Kim ahjumma menyodorkan kotak kecil yang sedari tadi dipangkunya pada Jinhoo.

"bukalah dan lihat isinya, itu milik Wooshin"

Jinhoo hanya menurut, perlahan ia membuka tutup kotak itu dan membelalakan matanya. "a-ahjumma. Ini majalah porno" Jinhoo mengeluarkan satu persatu tumpukkan kertas yang agak terbakar.

DEG!

Jinhoo menatap beberapa kertas yang ada ditangannya, foto yang diambil dari berbagai pandang dan tak hanya satu. Tetapi banyak! Itu adalah fotonya.

"ahjumma..." Jinhoo masih menatap foto dirinya tak percaya, "Wooshin menyukaimu nak, jadi jauhi dia agar perasaanya tak semakin membesar" jelas Kim ahjumma sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"kalau begitu ahjumma pulang dulu"

Kim ahjumma keluar dari rumah Jinhoo meninggalkan Jinhoo yang membeku ditempatnya.

.

.

.

KRING! KRINGG!

"baik anak-anak, sekarang ibu akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Karna kita ada 36 orang lebih baik kita bagi menjadi masing-masing 3 orang. Silahkan cari kelompok kalian masing-masing" Lee seongsanim mempersilahkan murid-muridnya untuk mencari kelompoknya masing-masing.

"Jinhoo hyung! Kogyeol hyung! Bolehkah aku sekelompok denganmu?" Tanya Wooshin sambil tersenyum kecil, Kogyeol mengangguk "tentu saj—"

"tidak! Kelompokku sudah penuh" jawab Jinhoo ketus.

"ya! Kelompok kita kurang satu orang, bodoh!" Kogyeol menjitak kepala Jinhoo yang dihadiahi deathglare dari sang empunya.

"a-ah gwenchana! Aku akan mencari kelompok lain" Wooshin melerai dua namja yang hendak bertengkar didepannya sambil berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Wooshin duduk dibangkunya sambil menghela nafas berat bingung dengan sikap Jinhoo saat ini.

"Wooshin-ah! Mau sekelompok denganku? Aku belum mempunyai teman saat ini, aku tak pandai berbicara" ajak Kuhn.

Wooshin menoleh ke arah Kuhn yang sedang tersenyum padanya, "boleh saja hyung" jawab Wooshin. _Toh ia tak mempunyai kelompok._

"Oh.. seongsanim, ada dua orang yang tak masuk." Lapor Gyujin pada Lee seongsaenim. Lee seongsanim memperhatikan muridnya satu persatu "Gwenchana, atur saja kelompok sesuai dengan yang kalian mau. Masalah nilai akan saem berikan nilai individual."

.

.

.

"maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kuhn sambil menggenggam tangan Wooshin dan mengelusnya lembut. Wooshin menunduk menutupi semburat merah tipis di wajahnya lalu mengangguk. Namja berambut blonde itu segera memeluk Wooshin dan mengecup dahi Wooshin singkat.

PROKK! PROKK! PROKK!

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang kelas 11-2, Kuhn menatap Wooshin yang panik karena aksi tak terduganya itu. "Bagus! Wooshin dan Kuhn silahkan duduk ditempat kalian kembali" kata Lee seongsanim sambil tersenyum kecil pada Wooshin yang menunduk.

Sedangkan Jinhoo menatap Wooshin kesal, entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

KRING! KRING!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, murid-murid yang merasakan penat yang sangat saat berada dikelas segera berlarian keluar untuk makan siang atau bermain bersama teman-temannya yang berada dikelas lain.

Wooshin menelusuri kantin yang sedang penuh dengan anak-anak kelaparan yang sedang memakan makanannya, hikmat. Wooshin menatap Jinhoo yang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

Orbs kecoklatan mereka saling menabrak satu sama lain, Jinhoo menyadari Wooshin sedang memperhatikannya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya cuek sambil melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Wooshin menatap Jinhoo miris, ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang membuat Jinhoo membencinya. 'mungkin moodnya sedang tidak baik hari ini' batin Wooshin positif sambil duduk disalah satu bangku kosong dan memakan makan siangnya pelan.

"Wooshin-ah. Boleh aku duduk disini? Meja lain sedang penuh" ijin namja tinggi berambut blonde yang kita tahu bernama Kuhn. Wooshin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "tentu saja"

.

Other side.

.

Jinhoo menatap Wooshin yang sedang tertawa kecil saat bercanda dengan Kuhn. tak sadar bahwa tangannya sedang meremas kecil gelas plastik yang menjadi wadah minum untuk makan siangnya.

.

.

.

2 Minggu kemudian.

.

Seperti biasa Jinhoo masih menjauhi Wooshin dan Wooshin yang tak mengerti apa salahnya hanya bisa mengalah saat mengetahui Jinhoo terlihat membencinya, selama 2 minggu ini hanya Kuhn yang menemani hari-harinya bahkan Kuhn lah yang mengantarkannya pulang selama 2 minggu ini, padahal arah rumah mereka berdua sangatlah berbeda.

"Kuhn hyung! Jika hari ini kau sibuk, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tak usah terburu-buru seperti ini nanti pekerjaanmu jadi jelek" Wooshin berusaha meyakinkan Kuhn bahwa ia bisa pulang sendiri, tetapi memang dasarnya Kuhn yang keras kepala tetap saja memaksa dirinya untuk mengantar pulang Wooshin.

"aniya.. gwenchana, aku tak peduli" Kuhn mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat dan mengumpulkannya di meja Ahn seongsanim, "Kajja! Aku sudah selesai" ajak Kuhn sambil menarik lengan Wooshin pelan.

.

"J-jinhoo hyung"

Wooshin menatap Jinhoo takut dihadapannya, ia berusaha melepas genggaman Kuhn pada lengannya. Tetapi Kuhn malah mengeratkan genggamannya. "ada perlu apa?" tanya Kuhn datar.

Jinhoo melirik cuek ke arah Kuhn dan melanjutkan jalannya, sedikit menyenggol sengaja pundak Kuhn. Wooshin melihat sikap Jinhoo yang cuek segera berjalan mendahului Kuhn untuk pergi menjauhi Jinhoo yang tengah mengatur emosinya yang hendak meledak itu.

.

.

Kuhn mengejar Wooshin yang berlari sambil menangis, Kuhn mempercepat langkahnya dan meraih lengan Wooshin, membuat mereka berhadapan dengan cepat Kuhn memeluk Wooshin bermaksud membuat Wooshin tenang. "Gwenchana, menangislah aku akan menutupimu" Kuhn melebarkan mantelnya untuk menutupi wajah Wooshin yang menangis.

"Huks... mianhae hyung... mian"

Wooshin memeluk Kuhn erat sambil menangis sesegukkan, Kuhn mengelus lembut rambut Wooshin sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk Wooshin.

.

.

Kuhn tesenyum kecil memperhatikan Wooshin yang tertidur dimobilnya dengan mata sedikit sembab dan hidung yang memerah tak mengurangi sedikitpun kemanisan Wooshin saat tidur.

"Eunghh.." Wooshin melenguh dari tidurnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang menerpa matanya. Wooshin sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat mengenali rumah didepannya "Oh? Kita sudah sampai hyung?kenapa tak membangunkanku?" tanya Wooshin saat mengenali rumah yang ada dihadapannya adalah rumahnya.

Kuhn tersenyum kecil "kau terlihat sangat manis saat tertidur, aku tak tega membangunkanmu"

Wooshin membeku tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum canggung "aku namja hyung, aku tidak manis" elak Wooshin.

Kuhn terkekeh kecil lalu membuka pintu kemudinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu penumpang dan membukanya. Wooshin segera keluar saat Kuhn membukakannya pintu. "Gomawo hyung" Wooshin berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. "Wooshin-ah" panggil Kuhn.

Wooshin berbalik menatap Kuhn bingung "Wae?"

"bisakah aku mencoba menjadi...namjachingumu?"

Wooshin membatu mendengar pernyataan cinta yang mendadak dari Kuhn. menyadari reaksi membatu dari Wooshin, Kuhn menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "mungkin saja kau bisa berpaling darinya, aku menyukaimu" jujur Kuhn sambil tersenyum tulus pada Wooshin.

Wooshin tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk sekali.

.

.

1 Minggu kemudian

.

.

"aku masuk dulu hyung" pamit Wooshin pada Kuhn yang berdiri didepan mobilnya. Kuhn hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan lambaian singkat.

"kau tulus menyukainya?"

Kuhn menolehkan pandangan pada namja yang berdiri angkuh disebrangnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans biru tua yang dipakainya. Kuhn tersenyum miring melihat namja didepannya.

"kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Kuhn balik.

Jinhoo hanya mendecih kecil.

"ya.. aku menyukainya, kenapa? Karena kau begitu membencinya sehingga tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang mendekatinya?" sindir Kuhn sambil berjalan masuk ke mobilnya meninggalkan Jinhoo yang sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"JINHOO HYUNG! FOKUS! SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN ADA PERLOMBAAN BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU SEPERTI INI TERUS? BISA KALAH TEAM KITA NANTI" omel namja bertubuh kecil yang memiliki kelebihan pada gigi kelincinya.

"mian sunyoul-ah"

Jinhoo menghapus peluh didahinya, akhir-akhir ini perkataan Kuhn meracuni pikirannya dan membuatnya tidak konsen dengan aktivitas sehari-harinya.

"ada masalah hyung?" tanya Bitto pada Jinhoo yang tengah berbaring terlentak diruang musik mereka. "aniya gwenchana" Jinhoo meletakkan lengannya diatas dahinya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"jangan berbohong hyung, tingkahmu sudah menggambarkan dengan jelas bahkan sangat jelas kalau kau sedang dalam masalah" Bitto menyenggol pelan lengan Jinhoo dan dihadiahi deathglare dari sang empunya.

Jinhoo bangun dari posisinya dan duduk menyila menghadap bitto dihadapannya.

"bagaimana.. jika kau memiliki sahabat sedari kecil hingga kau besar, pada akhirnya seseorang memberi tahumu bahwa ia menyukaimu. Bahkan ia rela dipukuli ayahnya sendiri demi dirimu, bagaimana?"

Bitto mengedip polos ke arah Jinhoo yang sedang bertanya padanya "tentu aku akan selalu bersamanya. Kenapa tidak? Tak perduli dia namja atau yeoja yang terpenting ia rela demi diriku. Bukan kah tandanya ia sangat mencintaiku?" Bitto menepuk pelan pundak Jinhoo. "semangat hyung, aku tau kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu" Bitto beranjak dari duduknya dan mendatangi Hwanhee yang memanggilnya minta diajarkan nge-rapp */?*

.

.

.

"Wooshin-ah, apa kau sudah melupakan Jinhoo?" tanya Kuhn sabar, Wooshin hanya menggeleng pelan.

"mau sampai kapan kau mengingatnya terus? Ia tidak menyukaimu!" bentak Kuhn. Kuhn mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena Wooshin, ia berusaha membuat Wooshin menyukainya bahkan ia rela dimarahi orangtuanya karena menghabiskan uang demi membuat Wooshin senang. "hyung! Apa kau pikir melupakan orang yang dicintai itu segampang kau melupakan tugas-tugas sekolahmu hah?!" kesal Wooshin tidak terima.

GREB!

Kuhn menggenggam lengan Wooshin dan menaruhnya didadanya "apa kau tak merasakannya hah? Dia selalu berdetak cepat saat aku berada didekatmu. Aku mencintaimu Wooshin-ah! Bisa kah kau melihatku? Cih.. tentu saja tidak, kau selalu melihat pangeran burukmu itu"

Wooshin berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kuhn ditangannya. "Lepaskan aku!" Wooshin memberontak paksa dan membuat Kuhn tidak sengaja mendorongnya jatuh.

BRUK!

"aghh!" Kuhn menatap Wooshin kaget, "W-wooshin-ah! Gwenchana?" tanya Kuhn khawatir sambil mendekati Wooshin.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku muak denganmu hyung" Wooshin segera berdiri dan memegangi lengannya yang nyeri. "Wooshin-ah!" panggil Kuhn saat Wooshin berjalan menjauhinya.

.

.

.

Wooshin menatap lengannya yang tengah dibalut dengan perban putih yang melilit disekitar lengannya, masih terasa nyeri saat ia mencoba menyentuhnya pelan. 'hah.. semoga besok tidak akan sesakit ini' doa Wooshin sambil memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

Wooshin berlari menuju atap sekolah, ia merasa akan lebih nyaman menyendiri diatas sana. Wooshin membuka pintu yang ada dihadapannya dan memejamkan matanya saat semilir angin menerpanya.

Wooshin berjalan mendekati pagar yang memang sengaja dipasang disekitar atap. Agar siswa yang ada disana tidak terjatuh langsung kebawah saat tidak sengaja terpeleset atau terdorong oleh temannya yang lain. Wooshin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat kaki seseorang sedah terjulur keluar sedangkan tubuhnya tak terlihat karena tertutup tumpukkan meja tak terpakai yang ada disekitarnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Wooshin mendekati namja itu. Ia melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa yang ada bersamanya diatap.

"J-jinhoo hyung..." Wooshin memperhatikan wajah tidur Jinhoo yang damai tanpa sadar ia mengelus wajah Jinhoo lembut.

GREP!

"akkh!" Wooshin merintih saat Jinhoo tak sengaja menggenggam telapak tangannya yang terluka kemarin. Jinhoo langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar rintihan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Wooshin-ah! Gwenchana?" tanya Jinhoo khawatir sambil memperhatikan Wooshin yang meringis kesakitan. Jinhoo menatap datar lengan Jinhoo yang dibalut perban dari telapak tangannya hingga sikunya.

"siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Jinhoo datar, sangat datar.

Wooshin menyembunyikan lengannya dari Jinhoo dan menggeleng takut, "aniya! Kemarin aku tidak sengaja terpleset lalu terjatuh dengan lengan ini duluan yang menopang tubuhku, hanya karena itu" bohong Wooshin.

Cklek.. kriiett..

Suara pintu atap terbuka membuat Jinhoo dan Wooshin menatap ke arah pintu "Wooshin-ah! Mian kemarin aku tidak sengaja, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Apakah tanganmu baik-baik saj—" Kuhn menhentikan ucapannya saat melihat Jinhoo berada dihadapan Wooshin, Jinhoo menatap Kuhn tajam.

"jadi kau yang melakukannya?" Jinhoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kuhn. "aku tidak sengaja, kenapa? apa pedulimu?" Kuhn menjawab pertanyaan Jinhoo dengan nada dinginnya.

BUGH!

"agh!" Jinhoo membogem mentah dagu Kuhn yang tidak siap menerima pukulan telak darinya. "Mwoya! Apa ini!" Kuhn langsung meninju rahang Jinhoo dan membuat Jinhoo terduduk sambil merintih kecil.

Jinhoo mendecih pelan saat Kuhn bersiap memukulnya lagi, Jinhoo langsung berdiri dan menghajar Kuhn, Kuhn langsung membalas memukul Jinhoo.

Wooshin melihat Kuhn dan Jinhoo yang mulai menunjukkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang terluka langsung berdiri dan melerai mereka. "H-hyung! Hentikan! HYUNG!" teriak Wooshin yang tak dipedulikan oleh Jinhoo dan Kuhn.

"hiks! Geumanhae... ku mohon berhenti" Wooshin menangis sambil menunduk.

Jinhoo dan Kuhn yang mendengar isakan tangis Wooshin segera menghentikan kegiatan saling memukul mereka. "Wooshin-ah.." panggil Jinhoo pelan.

BRAK!

"Kuhn hasaeng dan Jinhoo hasaeng, ikut saya ke ruang konseling" tiba-tiba Choi seongsanim datang sambil membawa tongkat kecilnya dan menyuruh Jinhoo dan Kuhn pergi keruangannya.

.

.

Wooshin menunggu didepan ruang konseling dengan khawatir takut dengan hukuman apa yang diberikan oleh Choi seongsaenim yang terkenal galak dan menakutkan itu.

Krieet..

Wooshin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ruang konseling, Jinhoo menoleh ke arah Wooshin yang tengah memandangnya khawatir. Jinhoo berjalan mendekati Wooshin sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan dan berjalan melewati Wooshin untuk kembali kekelasnya.

"Wooshin-ah" panggil Kuhn.

Wooshin menatap Kuhn dengan pandangan yang sangat susah dimengerti, ada benci, kasihan, bahkan kecewa ada didalam pandangannya.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini. Aku lelah"

Kuhn menatap Wooshin tak percaya "hah.. jangan bercanda Wooshin-ah.. ini tidak lucu"

"aku serius hyung, aku... aku tak bisa melupakan Jinhoo hyung, aku bahkan malah makin menyukainya" Jujur Wooshin

"kau tau kan aku mencintaimu Wooshin-ah? Kau tau kan?"

Wooshin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil "kau tau juga kan hyung? Kalau aku mencintainya, jadi kita akhiri semua disini" Wooshin berjalan meninggalkan Kuhn yang terduduk sedih.

.

.

.

Wooshin perjalan pelan ke rumahnya sendirian, ia merasa satu beban dihidupnya sudah menghilang. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega saat ini.

DEG!

Wooshin menunduk saat pandangan mata elang dari namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tengah menatapnya tajam. Perlahan Wooshin merasakan namja itu melangkah mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat didepannya.

"mianhae... aku minta maaf" lirih Wooshin.

Namja itu memeluk Wooshin dan mengelus rambutnya sayang "Gwenchana, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Karena tidak menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, aku minta maaf."

Wooshin menatap mata namja dihadapannya mencari kebohongan yang ada dimatanya tetapi hasilnya nihil, namja dihadapannya benar-benar jujur padanya.

"h-hyung saranghae" isak Wooshin sambil memeluk Jinhoo erat. Jinhoo terkekeh melihat tingkah manis Wooshin. "nado saranghae, dan selamat ulang tahun. Chagiya" Jinhoo mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada wajah Wooshin.

Cup..

Wooshin memejamkan matanya sembari merasakan bibir Jinhoo yang tengah menciumnya sayang. Jinhoo tersenyum kecil dalam ciumannya, perlahan ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Wooshin.

"saranghae, Wooshin-ah"

Wooshin tersenyum senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya "nado saranghae hyung!"

.

.

.

 **SO DANGEROUS UUUUU NANANANNANANAANANNA**

 **AKHIRNYA INI FF SELESEEn AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL/?**

 **INI FF YANG AKU PIKIRIN DARI JAUH-JAUH HARI BUAT ULANG TAHUN WOOSHIN**

 **MURNI DARI PIKIRAN, JIWA DAN RAGAKU SENDIRI *WHAT***

 **HAPPY BORNDAY URI KIM WOOSEOK AKA WOOSHIN. SARANGHAE NAE BABY./?**

 **27.10.153 SPECIAL LOVE**

 **LIO.**


	2. Sequel

"Hwanhee-yaa"

"Oh, Wooshin hyung. Ada apa?"

"kau lihat Xiao? Sejak kemarin malam ia tidak pulang kerumah"

"hah? Bagaimana bisa? Ia selalu masuk sekolah kok hyung"

"dia masuk? Syukur lah. Apa kau tau dia dimana sekarang?"

"biasanya jam segini, ia sedang berada di atap sekolah bersama Kogyeol hyung" Hwanhee menatap sebentar jam tangannya lalu kembali menatap Wooshin yang khawatir tentang adiknya.

"arraseo, gomawo Hwanhee-ya" Wooshin menepuk pundak Hwanhee ramah sambil berlari ke arah atap sekolah.

"nde hyung! Hati-hati!" teriak Hwanhee yang dijawab acungan jempol oleh Wooshin.

Wooshin melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah atap sekolah untuk menemui adiknya yang tidak pulang ke rumah setelah insiden amukan ayahnya waktu itu.

 **Flashback**

" **Xiao... siapa dia?" tanya tuan Kim pada anaknya yang sedang bergandengan mesra dengan namja lain. Dengan cepat Xiao melepas genggamannya pada tangan namja disampingnya. "D-dia..."**

" **JAWAB AYAH DENGAN JUJUR!"**

 **Xiao menunduk saat ayahnya membentaknya kasar, "aku pacarnya Xiao, samcheon" jawab namja disamping Xiao dengan lantang tanpa takut sedikitpun. Tuan Kim menatap namja tinggi itu dengan pandangan mata menyalang. "Dasar anak kurang ajar! Beraninya kau membuat anakku menjadi tidak normal hah?!" geram Tuan Kim langsung menampar wajah namja tinggi itu kasar.**

" **K-kogyeol-hyung!" teriak Xiao panik melihat darah keluar dari sela bibir Kogyeol. Kogyeol mengusap bibirnya dan melihat darah di jarinya, kemudian dia hanya berdecak pelan "wae samcheon? aku mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Apa kah salah?"**

 **Tuan Kim makin geram dibuatnya, "Tentu saja salah! Kalian berdua sesama namja. Apa tidak malu?!" Kogyeol menggenggam tangan Xiao yang sedang ketakutan dengan erat "Samcheon, bukankah samcheon juga mencintai Kim ahjumma. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika Kim ahjumma adalah namja. Tetapi samcheon sudah sangat mencintainya. Apa samcheon akan melepaskan Kim ahjumma yang juga mencintai samcheon, HANYA KARENA MASALAH SESAMA JENIS?" Kogyeol menekankan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya.**

" **terserah kau, sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi dari rumah ini." Tuan Kim mengurut dahinya pening sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan pelan.**

" **a-appa" panggil Xiao dengan suara bergetarnya. "Kita bicarakan nanti, biarkan aku beristirahat" jawab Tuan Kim sebelum menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya.**

 **Wooshin menatap adiknya yang menangis dipelukan sang kekasih dari balkon rumahnya. Dan selanjutnya ia tak tau kemana adiknya pergi saat Xiao dan Kogyeol memasuki mobil Kogyeol dan melaju pergi dari pekarangan rumahnya.**

 **Flashback End.**

Wooshin membuka pintu atap sekolah sambil terengah-engah dan mendapatkan pemandangan yang membuatnya lega.

"Wooshin-hyung" namja mungil berwajah manis itu menatap wajah hyungnya kaget. "d-dasar anak bandel! Kau tega membuatku menjadi korban kekesalan appa hah?" tanya Wooshin ketus.

Namja mungil berwajah manis—Xiao berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah hyungnya. "M-mian hyung, aku h-hanya takut appa akan memukul Kogyeol hyung lebih parah lagi"

Wooshin terkekeh sebentar lalu mengusak rambut adiknya sayang "Gwenchana, setidaknya aku merasa lega karena kau masih masuk sekolah dan sedang dalam keadaan sehat" jawab Wooshin disambut pelukan hangat dari adiknya.

"Gomawo hyung, aku akan membantumu mengungkapkan statusmu dengan Jinh—phhh"

"YA! Darimana kau tau itu?!" tanya Wooshin sambil membekap mulut adiknya dan melirik ke arah Kogyeol yang sedang menatap kegiatan adik-kakak mereka.

"Sunyoul hyung yang memberitahuku" jawab Xiao polos, sedangkan Sunyoul langsung memikirkan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk sahabatnya yang kelebihan gigi itu.

"aish.. jinjja. Dan terimakasih untuk bantuanmu nanti. Hyung kembali kekelas dulu" pamit Wooshin sambil mengelus kepala adiknya sayang, Xiao menganggukkan kepalanya cepat "ya.. sama-sama hyung, hati-hati ya" jawab Xiao melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas Sunyoul, Wooshin langsung menghampiri Sunyoul yang sedang asik mendengarkan Mp3 dibangkunya sambil memejamkan matanya. Wooshin menarik kursi disampingnya mendekat pada kursi Sunyoul yang masih tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

Wooshin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sunyoul sangat dekat dengan usil, merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Sunyoul membuka matanya dan "WAAAA!"

jatuh terjungkang dari kursinya karena terlalu kaget dengan wajah polos Wooshin yang sangat dekat dengannya. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya menatap Sunyoul datar berusaha menahan tawanya yang akan meledak.

"Jika ingin tertawa, tertawa saja tak usah ditahan" sindir Sunyoul

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Wooshin tertawa dengan kerasnya sambil memukul pahanya. Sunyoul hanya meringis kecil memperhatikan betapa bahagiannya sahabatnya saat ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"ada apa hah? Tidak biasanya kau mengerjaiku seperti ini" tanya Sunyoul saat Wooshin sudah meredakan tawanya dan sekarang malah sedang sibuk mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

"itu semua salahmu."

"Hah? Salahku? Aku salah apa?" tanya Sunyoul sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Wooshin hanya kembali menatap Sunyoul datar "Kau!" tunjuk Wooshin pada wajah Sunyoul.

"Darimana kau tau aku bahwa aku sedang berpacaran dengan Jinhoo dan memberitahukannya pada Xiao" tanya Wooshin sedikit berbisik saat mengucapkan nama Jinhoo. Sunyoul melongo sebentar, lalu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hahahaha! Jadi karena itu kau mengerjaiku hah?" Sunyoul masih tertawa sedangkan Wooshin mencibir kesal pada Sunyoul.

"tentu saja! Kalau saja ku beritahukan satu sekolah bahwa kau berpacaran dengan We—mphhhh!" Sunyoul dengan sigap membekap mulut Wooshin seperti saat Wooshin membekap mulut Xiao saat di atap.

"arraseo! Arraseo!" Sunyoul mengalah sambil menatap sekeliling kelas yang –untungnya- sedang sepi "3 hari yang lalu saat kau mengikuti perlombaan bersama Kim seongsaenim, aku dan teman-teman Jinhoo sedang berkumpul bersama diruang latihan menari. Kami bermain TOD. Lalu Jinhoo hyung yang kena dan kau pasti tau kelanjutannya"jelas Sunyoul, Wooshin menyerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Jadi... teman-teman Jinhoo hyung sudah tau?"

Sunyoul mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia menoleh ke arah pintu kelas.

"itu Jinhoo hyung, kenapa tak kau tanya saja ke dia?" tunjuk Sunyoul pada pintu kelasnya, Wooshin menoleh ke arah pintu kelas Sunyoul dan mendapati Jinhoo sedang melambai sambil tersenyum ke arahnya "Wooshin-ah, kajja kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi" ajak Jinhoo dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Wooshin.

"Sunyoul-ah, aku kembali kekelas dulu. Annyeong!" pamit Wooshin sambil tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "annyeong" jawab Sunyoul sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali pada Mp3nya yang terbengkalai sejak ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena Wooshin.

.

.

"Hyung.."panggil Wooshin sambil menunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya. Jinhoo menoleh pada Wooshin dan menjawab panggilan Wooshin dengan dehaman lembut. Wooshin menghela nafasnya berat lalu memberanikan diri bertanya pada Jinhoo "kenapa hyung memberi tahu mereka tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Wooshin.

Jinhoo tertawa pelan lalu merangkul pundak Wooshin gemas, "Gwenchana.. setidaknya mereka tau bahwa kau hanya milikku seorang" jawab Jinhoo lalu mengecup pipi Wooshin sekilas.

BLUSH

"h-hyunggg!" Wooshin menundukkan wajahnya malu, "astaga. Manisnya" gombal Jinhoo.

Wooshin menatap Jinhoo kesal lalu mencubit perut Jinhoo sayang "astaga. Kasihannya" Wooshin menirukan nada suara Jinhoo saat menggombalnya tadi.

"tega sekali padaku" Jinhoo mengelus perutnya yang panas, "salah hyung sendiri mengataiku manis" cibir Wooshin kesal.

"kau memang manis" Jinhoo mencubit pipi Wooshin gemas. "aaahh! Hyungg" Wooshin mengelus pipinya yang dicubit Jinhoo.

"Kita impas sayang" Jinhoo mengusak sayang rambut Wooshin.

Sedangkan Wooshin hanya menunduk menutupi semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Wooshin melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya pada rak disebelahnya.

"Wooshin-ah. Appa ingin berbicara denganmu" Tuan Kim menunjuk map coklat didepannya datar. "apa ini?" tanya Wooshin sambil membuka map coklat yang tadi ditunjuk ayahnya.

DEG!

"a-appa" Wooshin mengeluarkan kertas-kertas yang ada didalam map itu dan melihatnya satu persatu. "ada hubungan apa kau dengannya? Apa kau berhasil mengambil hatinya?" tanya Tuan Kim datar.

Wooshin hanya menunduk dalam, Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya kasar. "terserah padamu Wooshin-ah. Appa lelah, appa beri kau kesempatan untuk melepasnya atau keluar dari rumah ini" Tuan Kim mengurut dahinya sebentar lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang kini tengah didudukinya.

"a-appa.. berikan aku kesempatan, aku akan meyakinkan appa kalau ia orang yang berarti bagiku" jawab Wooshin berani lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan segera memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari di hari minggu siang sudah datang sedaritadi untuk menyapa Wooshin yang tengah bergelung dialam mimpinya. "Wooshin-ah!" panggil Nyonya Kim sambil memasuki kamar Wooshin. "Sunyoul datang menjemputmu!" Nyonya Kim menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Wooshin.

"5 menit lagi eomma" jawab Wooshin sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimutnya. "YA! Sunyoul menunggumu dibawah dan kau masih bergelung dengan selimut ini hah? Cepat bangun!" kesal Nyonya Kim.

Wooshin membuka matanya lebar "Aiyah! Aku lupa hari ini aku sudah janji" teriak Wooshin langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandinya. Nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng-geleng malas melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya.

.

.

.

"27 menit 15 detik, kau terlambat Wooshin-ah" sindir Sunyoul memperhatikan jam tangannya di depan Wooshin. "mian.. semalam aku sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Wooshin.

Sunyoul hanya berdecak kesal. "Yasudah ayo, Xiao sudah didalam mobil"

.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Wooshin pada Jinhoo disebelahnya. "entah, aku juga ditarik Wei untuk segera bersiap-siap dan ikut bersamanya." Jawab Jinhoo sambil mengidikkan kedua bahunya.

"kau juga baru bangun hyung?" tanya Wooshin memperhatikan wajah Jinhoo yang masih mengantuk. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Jinhoo terangkat ke bagian belakang bahu Wooshin dan langsung merangkul Wooshin sayang.

.

"Hwanhee-ya! Apa kau membawa sepeda?" tanya Xiao pada Hwanhee yang duduk dikursi penumpang di samping pengemudi—Gyujin.

"Tentu saja! Aku membawa sepeda lipat, kenapa?"

"ani.. pantas saja aku tidak melihat ada sepeda" jawab Xiao sambil menyenderkan kepala pada Kogyeol yang berada disebelahnya.

Hwanhee hanya mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti.

.

.

"Wooshin-ah bangun, chagi" Jinhoo mengelus pipi Wooshin untuk membangunkannya.

"Gendong saja, lagian ini sudah sore. Mungkin ia kelelahan saat perjalanan jauh, Xiao juga sudah tertidur" saran Kogyeol.

Jinhoo mengangguk mengerti lalu menggendong Wooshin ala bridal style, "Eunghh.." lenguh Wooshin menyurukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jinhoo manja. "dasar, manis sekali" Jinhoo tersenyum gemas karena Wooshin.

.

.

Wooshin menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat matahari pagi menyapa wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan ia membuka matanya untuk membiasakan matanya pada cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela kamar.

'eh? Kamar?

Pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan polosnya mengerjabkan matanya polos dan mendapati wajah Jinhoo yang berada dihadapannya dengan sangat dekat. Wooshin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Jinhoo, dengan teliti Wooshin memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya.

"aku tahu aku tampan, tak usah memperhatikanku seperti itu"

Wooshin terkesiap kaget , "K-kau sudah bangun hyung?" tanya Wooshin gelagapan. "aku bahkan sudah memperhatikan wajahmu saat tertidur dari satu jam yang lalu" jawab Jinhoo.

Jinhoo mendekatkan wajahnya. CUP "pagi chagi" sapanya setelah mencium dahi Wooshin dan tersenyum lembut.

Wooshin tersenyum hingga matanya terpejam "selamat pagi juga hyung"

-tolong ingatkan Jinhoo untuk tidak memakan makhluk didepannya, ia masih terlalu polos-

.

.

"kau sudah bangun hyung?" tanya Xiao saat melihat Wooshin dan Jinhoo berjalan memasuki ruang makan di Villa milik Hwanhee. Jinhoo dan Wooshin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing untuk mendapatkan sarapan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berlibur di Busan untuk melepas penat. Kebetulan juga Ayah Hwanhee membuka cabang Villanya di Busan dan memperbolehkan Hwanhee dan teman-temannya untuk memakainya sementara.

"Hwanhee-ya" panggil Wooshin disela-sela kegiatan sarapan mereka, yang dipanggil menoleh dan menatap Wooshin bingung.

"bisa aku meminjam sepedamu?" tanya Wooshin yang membuat seluruh namja yang tadinya memakan dengan hikmat menatap Wooshin heran.

"untuk apa?" tanya Hwanhee. "aku ingin mengerjakan sketsaku didekat sungai dibelakang Villa ini. Setidaknya untuk menyegarkan pikirkan juga" jawab Wooshin.

"sudah pinjamkan saja, kita bersepedanya saat sore saja. Lagian kalau pagi menjelang siang seperti ini, kau sama saja akan menghitamkan kulitku" Bitto mengelus kulitnya sambil membayangkan kulitnya menghitam karena paparan sinar matahari.

"dasar.. arraseo hyung,pakai saja itu ada didepan pintu" Hwanhee terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Bitto lalu menujuk lipatan sepeda yang berada di depan pintu.

"gomawo hwanhee-ya" jawab Wooshin sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda.

.

.

Wooshin mengendarai sepedanya ke arah sungai yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Villa Hwanhee. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hwanhee saat diperjalanan menuju Villa, sungai disana sangatlah indah, dengan jembatan kayu kecil yang terlihat agak tua dan aliran sungai yang tidak terlalu deras menambah kesan nyaman disana.

Wooshin melangkahkan kakinya ke jembatan kayu tua yang ada disana.

CKREK!  
Wooshin menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara jepretan kamera tak jauh darinya, ia menatap sekelilingnya teliti untuk menemukan darimana suara jepretan itu berasal.

Miaw! Miaw! Miaw!

Saat sedang telitinya mencari Wooshin mendengar rintihan kucing didekat jembatan, ia mendapati anak kucing yang tengah bergantung di pinggiran jembatan. Kucing itu mengeong lalu mencakar-cakar kayu kecil dipelukkannya seolah menentukan hidup atau matinya. Dengan cepat Wooshin meletakkan buku sketsanya disebelah sepedanya lalu mendekati kucing itu.

"ah.. jauh sekali, bagaimana ini?" Wooshin menatap sekitarnya mencari benda yang mungkin bisa membantunya menyelamatkan kucing itu.

Dengan nekat Wooshin mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari pembatas jembatan dan menggapai kucing itu. "chaa! Dapat kau" seru Wooshin girang, ia meletakkan kucing itu keatas dengan segera kucing itu berjalan menjauhi jembatan.

Saat Wooshin akan naik, tiba-tiba saja—

KRAKK! BRAKK!

Kayu yang menopang Wooshin tadi patah "WAAA!" teriak Wooshin panik, ia memegang kayu disebelahnya dan berusaha naik. "Akhh!" rintihnya, ia menoleh pada kakinya yang terjepit kayu.

Wooshin meringis saat merasakan jepitan kayu itu melukai kakinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berpegangan pada kayu yang menyakiti tangannya.

"HYUNG! JINHOO HYUNG! Hiks.." Wooshin berteriak berharap Jinhoo atau siapapun itu menolongnya.

"H-hyung! Hiks" Wooshin merasa peganganya pada kayu mulai mengendor, ia menatap aliran sungai dibawahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya takut saat dirasa pegangannya benar-benar akan terlepas.

BETS!

"bertahanlah sebentar" Jinhoo mengapai jemari Wooshin erat, "H-hyung.. aku takut" Wooshin menangis ketakutan, Jinhoo berusaha mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari pembatas jembatan tetapi patahan kayu itu menahannya. Jinhoo tetap menggenggam erat jemari Wooshin sambil berusaha mengeluarkan tubuhnya.

"H-hyung! Hyung!" tiba-tiba saja tangan Wooshin terlepas dari genggaman Jinhoo.

BYUR!

Jinhoo menatap kaget Wooshin yang terjatuh dari jembatan dengan cepat ia melompat dari jembatan dan menggapai Wooshin yang terbawa arus.

"Hyung! Tolong!" Wooshin berusaha menimbulkan kepalanya diatas air, Jinhoo segera berenang ke arah Wooshin.

Jinhoo memeluk Wooshin saat berhasil meraih lengan Wooshin, dengan sekuat tenaga Jinhoo berenang ke pinggir sungai.

"W-wooshin-ah!" panggil Jinhoo panik saat melihat Wooshin yang pucat, perlahan Jinhoo melepaskan jepitan kayu yang ada di pada betis Wooshin.

"Wooshin-ah! YA! Kim Wooshin!" bentak Jinhoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Wooshin berharap namja mungil dihadapannya akan sadar. Jinhoo menyatukan kedua lengannya dan membuat gerakan menekan pada daerah dada Wooshin.

"Kumohon bangunlah" mohon Jinhoo, merasa tidak ada pergerakan. Jinhoo mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir Wooshin.

UHUKK! UHUKK!

Wooshin terbatuk mengeluarkan air, Jinhoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Wooshin. "Wooshin-ah.. Wooshin!" panggil Jinhoo khawatir, Wooshin membuka perlahan matanya dan menatap Jinhoo yang berada diatasnya. "H-hyung" panggil Wooshin lemah.

Jinhoo meraih leher dan punggung Wooshin dan memeluknya erat. "Kukira aku akan kehilanganmu" Jinhoo menangis sambil mengelus kepala Wooshin.

"M-mian hyung" Wooshin menyurukkan kepalanya pada leher Jinhoo. "Gwenchana, ayo kita kembali ke Villa. Biar hyung obati kakimu" ajak Jinhoo lalu menggendong Wooshin _bridal style_ , Wooshin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jinhoo.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Wooshin-hyung kenapa?" Xiao langsung berlari begitu melihat hyungnya yang basah kuyup sedang digendong oleh Jinhoo yang juga sama basahnya dengan hyungnya.

"nanti akan ku ceritakan, biarkan aku mengobati luka Wooshin terlebih dahulu" pinta Jinhoo melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya.

Xiao menatap kepergian Jinhoo khawatir "ada apa dengan hyung?" tanyanya cemas. Kogyeol menatap Xiao sambil tersenyum menenangkan, "Gwenchana. Kau dengarkan tadi kata Jinhoo? Kalau ia akan mengobati luka Wooshin saja. Doakan saja ia hanya terluka kecil" ujar Kogyeol sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

.

.

Jinhoo meniup luka Wooshin yang telah ia berikan obat, Wooshin meringis pelan "ish.."

"gwenchana? Apa sakit sekali? Kita ke dokter ya?" Jinhoo memperhatikan Wooshin yang meringis, pemuda bersurai merah itu menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo! Shiroo! Aku hanya lecet seperti ini, untuk apa dibawa kerumah sakit" tolak Wooshin.

Jinhoo menghela nafasnya berat, "arraseo.. jika sakit lagi, katakan padaku. Ne?"

Wooshin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis "Ne!"

.

.

.

"kami akan kepantai Heundae, lalu pergi makan dwaeji gukbap, lalu pergi ke kuil, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Gyujin pada Jinhoo dan Wooshin yang tengah duduk berdua di ruang TV.

Jinhoo menatap Wooshin dengan tatapan kau-ingin-ikut-atau-tidak?, sedangkan yang ditatap menganggukkan kepalanya cepat lalu balik menatap Gyujin yang sedang menunggu jawaban mereka. "Tentu saja! Masa kita kemari hanya untuk tidur dan menonton TV?" jawab Wooshin excited.

Jinhoo megusak gemas surai kemerahan Wooshin, "Arraseo, kajja biar ku gendong" Jinhoo meraih lengan Wooshin tetapi di tolak oleh sang empunya.

"Wae?" tanya Jinhoo heran.

Wooshin hanya menatap Gyujin canggung. Jinhoo ikut menatap Gyujin. "Kau malu pada Gyujin?" tanya Jinhoo.

SRET!

"Huahh!"

Jinhoo menarik Wooshin secara tiba-tiba membuat namja bersurai merah itu mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jinhoo, takut terjatuh. "Ya! Hyung! Untung aku tak mempunyai penyakit jantung hah!" kesal Wooshin sambil mendeathglare Jinhoo yang terkekeh.

"nanti saja marahnya, ayo kita kemobil. Semua sudah menunggu" Gyujin melerai mereka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Wuahh! Lihat pantainya!" Xiao tertawa melihat tingkah Wooshin yang seperti anak kecil. "Hyung! Kau seperti tak pernah melihat pantai saja" Wooshin menatap Xiao tajam. "saat eomma dan appa mengajakmu ke pantai, aku sedang mengikuti perlombaan, dan ini kali pertamanya aku melihat pantai setelah 13 tahun lamanya" Wooshin mendesah kecil mengingat terakhir kalinya ia pergi kepantai bersama kedua orang tuanya saat ia masih kecil.

"Mian hyung, aku tak tau"

"Gwenchana! Ayo kita bermain!" ajak Wooshin sambil tersenyum lebar hingga matanya terpejam.

Xiao mengangguk lalu berlari untuk bermain air, diikuti sang kekasih—Kogyeol, Bitto berdecak kesal saat melihat Wei, Sunyoul, Hwanhee dan Gyujin pergi menyusul Xiao dan Kogyeol tanpa mengajaknya.

"YA! Aku ikut!" teriaknya sambil berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Wooshin tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya bermain air dengan senang.

Wooshin menatap Jinhoo yang berada disebelahnya "kenapa tak ikut bermain?" tanyanya heran. Jinhoo hanya menjawab pertanyaan Wooshin dengan rangkulan di bahu kecil kekasihnya.

Wooshin menundukkan wajahnya lalu melepas rangkulan Jinhoo di bahunya lalu berjalan ke salah satu kursi berpayung yang disediakan oleh pihak pantai. Jinhoo menatap kekasihnya heran, ia mengikuti kekasihnya lalu berjongkok dihadapan kekasihnya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menunduk itu.

"wae? Ada kau tak suka aku menemani mu disini?" tanya Jinhoo khawatir, ia menyingkirkan rambut-rambut kecil yang menutupi wajah kekasih mungilnya. Wooshin hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil lalu menatap Jinhoo dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

Jinhoo menatap Wooshin panik, "Waeyo? Apa kakimu sakit lagi? Kau ingin ku bawa ke rumah sakit? Ada apa chagi?" tanya Jinhoo dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang membuat Wooshin meneteskan air matanya.

CUP

Dengan wajah yang masih dihiasi air mata Wooshin mengecup bibir Jinhoo lembut, Jinhoo yang kaget dengan perbuatan Wooshin membelalakan matanya kaget. Tak lama kemudian Wooshin menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir kekasihnya perlahan.

"mian hyung, hiks... a-aku—" Jinhoo memeluk kekasihnya yang menangis, "tenang, perlahan saja.. aku akan mendengarkanmu" Jinhoo menenangkan kekasihnya dengan mengelus surai kemerahannya lembut.

"a-aku takut pada appa" Wooshin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Jinhoo, Jinhoo tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban jujur Wooshin. "Gwenchana chagi, aku akan bersamamu apapun yang terjadi" jawab Jinhoo.

Wooshin melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Jinhoo "Jeongmal?" tanyanya memastikan, Jinhoo mengusap wajah Wooshin yang tadi menangis dan mengangguk. Wooshin tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Jinhoo erat. "Gomawo hyung! Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae, chagi" jawab Jinhoo balas memeluk Wooshin sayang.

Tanpa disadari Xiao dan Kogyeol sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan hyungnya dan kekasihnya itu.

Tes

"Chagi, mengapa kau menangis?" Kogyeol mengusap air mata kekasihnya, Xiao menggeleng "Ani.. hanya saja aku bisa merasakan kekhawatiran hyung pada appa tentang hubungannya, sama seperti kita"

Kogyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, CUP ia mengecup bibir Xiao sayang. "Gwenchana, akan kita buktikan pada appa-mu kalau kita memang pantas untuk bersama"

Xiao menatap kekasihnya kaget sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis "Gomawo hyung" ia memeluk Kogyeol erat.

.

.

"kami pesan masing-masing 9 porsi dwaeji gukbap, naengchae jokbal, ssiat hoddeok dan dongnae pajeon ukuran sedang" pesan Wei pada ahjumma yang tengah mencatat pesanan mereka, "baiklah.. tunggu sebentar ya" jawab ahjumma itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk membuat pesanan mereka.

"ahh.. laparnyaa" Sunyoul mengelus perutnya yang lapar dengan nada imutnya, Wei terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"ah-ya! Hyung! Kau tadi siang kenapa? ku lihat kau dan Jinhoo hyung basah kuyup dan kakimu terluka" Hwanhee menatap Wooshin dengan penasaran.

"a-ah itu, aku menyelamatkan kucing yang terjebak di antara kayu-kayu jembatan dan kucing itu hampir terjatuh. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berjalan ke luar pembatas jembatan untuk menyelamatkan kucing itu. Naasnya kayu tua yang menopangku patah begitu saja dan menjepit kakiku. Sehingga aku tak bisa hanya untuk sekedar menggerakan kakiku. Untung saja Jinhoo hyung menyelamatkanku walaupun aku sempat terjatuh ke sungai" jelas Wooshin panjang lebar.

Xiao yang mendengarkan apa saja yang dikatakan hyungnya membelalakan matanya. "p-parah sekali" lirihnya pelan.

"lalu sekarang kau tak apa kan?" tanya Bitto yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Wooshin, Wooshin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Gwenchana, tak perlu khawatir. Jinhoo hyung sudah mengobatiku"

"ini pesanannya" ahjumma tadi datang membawa pesanan mereka. "Gomawo ahjumma. Chalmeokkeseumnida" Gyujin memakan dwaeji gukbapnya lahap sesekali menyuapkan Hwanhee.

Sunyoul menatap kemesraan Hwanhee dan Gyujin "soo~ kalian pacaran?" tanya Sunyoul usil, yang ditanya terbatuk karena tersedak makanan mereka. Hwanhee meminum air putihnya dengan wajah memerah karena ditawakan teman-temannya. "aih..jinjja Sunyoul hyung!"

"Wooshin-ah, buka mulutmu" perintah Jinhoo lembut pada Wooshin yang sedang sibuk dengan ssiat hoddeoknya. Wooshin menoleh pada Jinhoo heran lalu membuka mulutnya.

Jinhoo menyuapkan dongnae pajeonnya kemulut Wooshin, Wooshin menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia mengunyah pajeonnya sambil tersenyum. "Gomawo hyung, ini aaaa" Wooshin balas menyuapkan hoddeoknya pada kekasihnya, Jinhoo membuka mulutnya. Wooshin mengarahkan sumpitnya ke mulut Jinhoo tetapi dengan usilnya ia membalikkan arah sumpitnya menuju mulutnya dengan cepat.

"yah! Jinjja.." Jinhoo menggelitiki perut Wooshin pelan. "Yah! Hyung aku hanya bercanda hahaha!"

Semua teman-teman Jinhoo tertawa melihat tingkah usil Wooshin. "poor Jinhoo hyung" Bitto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya karena ekspresi abstrak Jinhoo tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Kogyeol mengusulkan Gyujin untuk pergi ke Kuil Haedong Yonggunsa. Gyujin menyetujui usul Kogyeol dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju Kuil Haedong Yonggunsa.

"wah kuilnya bagus sekali~" Sunyoul memperhatikan kuil Haedong Yonggunsa yang terletak di pinggir pantai disalah satu pantai yang dimiliki kota Busan.

Wei merangkul pundak kekasihnya, "ayo berdoa, memohon agar kita selalu bersama selamanya" gombal Wei pada kekasihnya yang kini sibuk menyembunyikan semburat diwajahnya.

Wooshin memperhatikan kuil dihadapannya, lalu membungkuk sebentar dan memejamkan matanya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannnya.

'Semoga appa menerima hubungan kami berdua dan juga hubungan Xiao dan Kogyeol, amin' mohonnya.

Jinhoo, Xiao dan Kogyeol tersenyum melihat kekusyuk-kan Wooshin saat berdoa. Mereka pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Wooshin.

.

.

Setelah berdoa dan berfoto bersama didepan kuil, Xiao dan Hwanhee merengek hendak pulang ke villa karena terlalu lelah. "sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah jam 08.30 sedangkan jarak dari Villa kesini sudah hampir memakan 1 jam. Kasihan Hwanhee dan Xiao yang kelelahan" saran Wooshin sambil mengusak surai kecoklatan milik adiknya.

"aku juga sudah lelah, kau juga kan baby?" timpal Wei sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sunyoul.

Melihat Sunyoul mengangguk dan Bitto yang menguap, "arraseo, kulihat kalian semua mulai kelelehan, ayo kita pulang" ajak Gyujin lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil menggandeng tangan Hwanhee.

.

.

"apa sudah tidak ada barang yang tertinggal?" tanya Hwanhee

"aku, tidak ada" jawab Wei sambil memperhatikan tas dan bawaannya, "aku juga" timpal Bitto, "Kami juga tidak ada yang tertinggal" sahut Xiao dan Kogyeol. "Wooshin hyung, apa tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Hwanhee lagi pada Wooshin yang melamun, "a-ah? Iya aku juga tidak membawa banyak barang hanya ini saja. Jadi.. tidak ada yang tertinggal" jawab Wooshin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"arraseo, ayo kemobil, besok sudah masuk sekolah aih" ajak Hwanhee sambil menyerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena besok sudah masuk sekolah.

"hari libur sudah selesai, setidaknya kita sudah bersenang-senang" Sunyoul mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah senang. Wei mencubit pelan pipi Sunyoul "kajja ke mobil, kasihan Gyujin menunggu"

.

.

"Hyung... saat dikuil, apa yang kau doakan?" tanya Xiao menoleh kebelakang-tempat Wooshin, Jinhoo dan Bitto duduk- "rahasia~ bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Wooshin balik, Xiao mengembungkan pipinya "sama denganku, rahasia blehh" jawab Xiao menjulurkan lidahnya dan berbalik menghadap depan.

Wooshin tersenyum gemas melihat Xiao lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada Jinhoo "bagaimana denganmu hyung?"tanyanya penasaran. Jinhoo meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu memasang pose berpikir "aku...rahasia" jawab Jinhoo usil.

Wooshin menatap Jinhoo tak percaya dan lebih memilih menjauhkan dirinya dari Jinhoo. Jinhoo terkekeh kecil lalu merangkul pundak Wooshin erat. "Kau akan tau nanti"

.

.

"aku pulang" Wooshin berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan lemas.

"Wooshin-ah.. appa ingin bicara" panggil Tuan Kim dari ruang tamu, Wooshin melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu dan duduk di depan ayahnya.

Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya kasar, "entah.. apa yang harus appa katakan, bawalah adikmu pulang dan katakan ayah mengijinkannya bersama namja aneh itu" Wooshin melebarkan matanya kaget, "B-benarkah?"

"Iya... appa telah memikirkan perkataan namja itu, dan ayah tau mereka saling mencintai, appa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengijinkan mereka berdua"

Wooshin mengangguk senang, ia berpikir bahwa salah satu doanya saat dikuil terkabulkan.

"dan satu lagi" Tuan Kim mengeluarkan map coklat dari laci meja dan menyodorkannya ke arah Wooshin. "appa berhutang budi pada Jinhoo, bawa ia kesini supaya appa bisa menyetujui kalian setelah appa berterimakasih padanya"

Wooshin menatap ayahnya bingung 'appa, berhutang budi pada Jinhoo? Sejak kapan?' batin Wooshin heran, ia mengambil map coklat dihadapannya dan membukanya.

"a-appa"

"mian, appa menyuruh anak buah appa untuk mengikutimu kemarin, dan setelah mendapatkan video dan foto-foto ini, appa harus berterimakasih karena Jinhoo telah menyelamatkan anak appa dari bahaya"

Wooshin menangis sambil meremat foto-foto tentang dirinya dan Jinhoo saat di jembatan, dipantai dan dikegiatan mereka saat di busan. Wooshin beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati ayahnya.

"a-appa, gomawo!" Wooshin menangis bahagia dan langsung memeluk ayahnya erat, "appa minta maaf sudah menentang kalian berdua" Tuan Kim mengelus punggung putranya lembut. "Gwenchana appa.. gomawo hiks, gomawo"

Wooshin merasa kini doanya telah terkabulkan.

.

.

.

Wooshin memperhatikan Xiao yang kini menangis bahagia dipelukan Kogyeol, "Huks.. appa memperbolehkan kita hyung, huks..."

"shh... tenanglah sayang, sudah kubilang bukan appa-mu akan memperbolehkan kita suatu saat nanti" Kogyeol menenangkan Xiao didekapannya.

Xiao melepaskan pelukkannya pada Kogyeol dan menatap Wooshin cemas "l-lalu bagaimana dengan hyung dan Jinhoo hyung", Wooshin menundukkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah sedih.

Xiao berlari mendekati Wooshin, "H-hyung ada apa?"

Wooshin tetap menunduk sedih, "Hyung" panggil Xiao khawatir.

"Aku dibolehkan!" jawab Wooshin cepat sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Xiao, Xiao menatap hyungnya tidak percaya lalu dengan cepat menarik hyungnya ke pelukkannya "syukurlah~ doaku terkabulkan!" Xiao berteriak senang dan sambil memeluk hyungnya erat.

"jadi kau mendoakan ku?"

Xiao mengangguk cepat "aku mendoakan hubunganmu dan hubunganku agar di perbolehkan oleh appa"

Wooshin mengusak gemas surai coklat milik adiknya "Gomawo baby Xiao~"

Xiao mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

"wajahmu terlihat senang sekali hari ini, ada apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa, ah ya.. hari ini hyung mau kerumahku tidak? Hari ini ibu memasak banyak makanan dan menyuruhku mengundang temanku" bohong Wooshin. Jinhoo menatap heran Wooshin "apa kau tidak salah mengundangku?"

Wooshin menggeleng cepat, "tidak.. jadi hyung mau atau tidak?"

"yasudah, aku ikut" pasrahnya, Wooshin tersenyum senang lalu mengecup pipi Jinhoo "Gomawo hyung!"

.

.

"ayo masuk hyung" Wooshin mempersilahkan Jinhoo masuk kerumahnya, dengan perlahan Jinhoo masuk kerumah Wooshin. "Jinhoo-ah"

DEG!

Itu suara yang Jinhoo hindari saat ini, tubuh Jinhoo membatu saat melihat Tuan Kim datang menghampirinya, beberapa detik kemudian dengan sigap Jinhoo berdiri didepan Wooshin, takut jika Wooshin diperlakukan kasar lagi karena kehadirannya.

Melihat tingkah waspada Jinhoo, Tuan Kim terkekeh geli. Jinhoo menatap heran Tuan Kim dihadapannnya "Jinhoo-ah, hari ini aku tidak akan memukul Wooshin atau apapun itu"

Jinhoo mengerutkan dahinya heran, lalu menatap Wooshin cemas. Wooshin terkekeh kecil "appa yang mengundangmu kemari hyung, maaf aku berbohong tadi pagi"

Jinhoo menolehkan pandangannya menatap Tuan Kim, "aku hendak berterimakasih padamu, karena sudah menyelamatkan Wooshin saat kalian berlibur kemarin, maafkan aku juga sudah menyuruh salah satu anakbuahku untuk mengikuti kalian. Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan anakku" Tuan Kim mendekati Jinhoo dan merangkulnya.

Jinhoo yang terkejut hanya mengangguk, "ayo kita makan, eomma sudah menyiapkan makanan" ajak Xiao yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Tuan Kim bersama Kogyeol.

Jinhoo menatap Kogyeol terkejut, Kogyeol hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk V, 'aku juga diperbolehkan' Kogyeol berbicara tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya dan merangkul Xiao. Wooshin tersenyum haru melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"gomawo appa" ucap Wooshin dan Xiao bersamaan, Tuan Kim mengangguk sambill tersenyum lalu merangkul kedua anaknya, "jaga kepercayaan appa ini"

Ke empat namja yang dimabuk cinta itu mengangguk sebelum mengikuti Tuan Kim menuju ruang makan.

END

AKHIRNYA END

AKHIRNYAAA/?

Ada yang bilang aku pada ngikutin cerita di Love Sick Season 2 yaaa? Aku aja belom nnton habis== Cuma tau kalo si Per sama Win itu ditentang papanya Win itu aja== selanjutnya Lio ga tau ceritanya.

Ini ceritanya terinspirasi sama salah satu novel belanda keluaran tahun 1992 judulnya Holland in Loves. Novel ini salah satu novel kesukaan Lio, soalnya waktu dulu kakeknya Lio sering bacain Novel ini (jaman waktu Lio ga bisa baca==)

Thanks for Review yaa

 **LulluBee : iyaa nanti aku bikinin~ soalnya lagi fokus sama WolfBoy-Black Prince. Cek IG :LouieKlees aja untuk Info ff apa yang aku publish~ iya waktu di rising Wooshin manly banget gatau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi nyabe gitu.. tfr yaa3**

 **Guest : iyaaa Wooshin sama Jinhoo udah OTP fav bgt 3 iya ntar kapan-kapan aku bikinin Hwanhee yaa :3 TFR3**

 **Sriyani1616 : aku belom nnton Love Sick sampe habis, aku aja baru nnton sampe episode 3== ini ff aku terinspirasi sama salah satu Novel Belanda yang judulnya Holland in Loves. Keluaran tahun 1992. Tfr yaaa**

 **: Wooshin emang keren3/? Hahaha! Makasih yaaa, tfr3**


End file.
